The Red Snow
by Rising Light
Summary: What happened when Zelos's mother was murdered on that snowy winter day in Meltokio?


I own neither the characters, setting,nor the plot. Namco does.

* * *

I look out of the window from my study. There is a fresh blanket of snow on the ground. I assume it will set a record for Meltokio, considering the fact that it hardly ever snows here. I sigh, and continue writing my letter to the Pope. I'm asking for permission for a separation from my husband, whom I was forced to marry. For nine years, I have been married to a man who I have had no feelings for, and I know he feels the same way about me. After all, he did have an affair with that little half-elf whore and have his daughter, Seles.

"Mommy!" the voice of my son, Zelos, calls out, tearing me away from my thoughts. "Look! There's strange white stuff on the ground! Sebastian says it's called snow! Can we go outside and play with it?" He looks up at me with those big blue eyes that he inherited me.

I look at my eight-year-old son. I don't particularly want to go outside with him. I was forced to have a child with my husband, and I wanted to have a daughter. Instead, I got stuck with a little boy who looks too much like his father. The only thing he got from me were those cerulean eyes.

"I'm sorry, Zelos. Mommy's busy right now." I sigh and close my eyes. "Why don't you play with Seles?"

Zelos tugs at my skirt. "But Seles is with Daddy right now! And Sebastian has a cold, and can't go outside!" He somehow makes his eyes even bigger than usual. "Besides…I wanna play with you. Please?"

I sigh, knowing he won't leave me alone until I answer him with a yes. "If you give me a half-hour, I'll go outside with you. Okay?" Zelos cheers and runs out of my office.

I return to my letter, finishing it up. I know that the Pope will not be happy with this. But it is for the best. I cannot stand being with two people whom I have no love for. It would be much better for everyone if I returned home, to Flanoir. Of course, my husband won't mind in the least bit. But Zelos will probably be heart broken. The funny thing is I don't care. He is a disappointment to me. I shouldn't have even given birth to him. I had a lover back in Flanoir…When I found out I was to be married off to someone else, we were heart broken. I haven't seen him in nine years…he's probably married someone else by now. I look over the letter one last time, and I place it in an envelope. I will send it out to the Pope later, despite the fact that I can just walk over to the Church and give it to him there. This isn't the sort of letter one gives to someone in person. Beside, those mail carriers have to earn their money somehow. I'm just helping them out.

I then walk over to my room, which is connected to my study. I search my wardrobe for the clothing that I had from when I lived in Flanoir. I finally find it, and am horrified at how out-of-style it is. I shove it back in my wardrobe, knowing that I can't wear those clothes in public. The neighbors would gossip about me behind my back, and I would have to suffer their taunting and glares for months. Instead, I grab a beautiful red sweater, and I figure it'll do. I then look around until I find some of the long underwear I have from when I lived in Flanoir. I strip off the clothes that I am wearing, and put on the long underwear. I then put on my red sweater, and I find a blue skirt that goes well with the sweater. I put it on, and I look for my water-proof shoes. I find them, and automatically dismiss them. They are so out-of-style, and they don't match my outfit. I find a pair of black boots, and I check myself in the mirror. I see my blonde hair is falling out of its normal bun, and I let it down. I haven't worn it down in years: I discover that it reaches my waist. I consider wearing it like this, but then remember that this is Meltokio, and not Flanoir. I put my hair up in a neat ponytail, figuring the neighbors won't have a problem with this.

I exit my room, and I have Sebastian grab my coat. Once he returns with it, I have him fetch Zelos. Moments later, I see Zelos running down the stairs towards me. He is wearing so many layers: I am surprised he can still move around. He suddenly is standing next to me, wearing a huge smile on his face. "Let's go, Mommy!" he exclaims as he grabs my hand and pulls me outside.

I forgot how beautiful snow could be. Snow covers everything: the mansions, the streets, everything. The morning sun hits the snow so that it seems to sparkle. It seems Zelos and I are the first ones to go out in the snow. It looks untouched, as if it was smoothed out by someone. The sky is a clear blue in color, contrasting with the white snow. Hanging from the roofs of the mansions are icicles. It almost feels like I'm in Flanoir.

"Look Mommy!" my son shouts. "Look how pretty everything is!" He runs around in the snow, ruining our front yard with is footsteps. He then picks up some snow and puts in his mouth.

"Don't do that Zelos," I say sternly. "You don't know what kinds of germs are lurking in the snow." Zelos smiles at me, and, to my disgust, spits the snow out of his mouth.

"Mommy, let's make a snowman!" he says to me, a bright smile on his face. I sigh, and step in the snow, immediately regretting not wearing my waterproof boots.

I go over to him and force a smile on my face. "Okay honey. Let's make the body first."

I begin packing the snow together, and Zelos helps me out, his red hair constantly getting in his eyes (I have to remember to remind Sebastian to have him schedule a hair cut appointment for Zelos; his hair is getting far too long). Once we finish with the body, Zelos forms the head. I watch him sadly, remembering my childhood in Flanoir, remembering how happy I was when I didn't know I was to be married off to some nobleman in Meltokio when I was barely eighteen. Zelos is soon done with the lopsided head, and is looking for some twigs to use as the arms, or maybe he's looking for pebbles for the eyes. I go into the house for a moment and run into the kitchen, grabbing a carrot that would serve as the nose. I exit the house, and I see that Zelos has found the items that he was looking for. I walk over to him, and suddenly feel a sharp pain in my waist.

I look down, and realize that I have been shot at with magic of some sort. I feel the pain spreading throughout my body, and realize that I am going to die. Blood is flowing from my wound, getting everywhere. Zelos looks at me, and tears start to form in his eyes. I then realize that it is because of my son that I am dying. This amagic, it was not meant for me: it was meant for Zelos, the Chosen of Tethe'alla. I fall down and grab my son's shoulder. Staring him in the eyes, I manage to say with the last of my energy, "You should never have been born!" I release him from my grasp and fall to the ground, allowing death to take me.


End file.
